bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Art Freaks
The' Art Freaks''' are a fanfictional clique made by WayfinderOwl, and are not canon to Bully at all.'' Clique Origins Founded in the freshman year of the three founding members; Kendra, Louisa and Kenzie. Originally the clique was named Art Chicks, but the other students of the school deemed them freaks. Rather than allowing them to use it as an insult, the girls decided to own it. Since then the all girl clique has been known as Art Freaks. Kendra Peyton Age: 17 Artistic Talent: Painting Coming from Lancaster, North Algonquin, Liberty City. Kendra takes a more lazy eccentric approach to life. Her parents threw money at her, hoping she would want for nothing. However, she chose to live for the artistic side. Everything from the beads in her natural blonde dreadlocks, to the paint that stains most of her clothes. As level headed as they come, as she searches for the perfect inspiration for her next painting. Kendra sees the world by colors, or the art. Seeing the world not how it was, or how it is, or how it could be. She sees the feeling of the moment, and how she would display it if said moment were a picture being created on a canvas. She prefers to live in the here and now, not concerning herself with anything that isn't her friends or art. Louisa Lennox Age: 17 Artistic Talent: Fashion design. Raised a stone's throw from the beaches of Vice City, and she hated it. All the clothes she designed were impractical for a day chilling out on the beach. Louisa comes across as always bored and a tad bitchy. Truth be told, she is. In her mind, Louisa believes she should be living in Algonquin, partying in the hottest clubs all night, and sleeping all day. Dining in Superstar Café, while wearing the most fashionable clothes. She waits for a life she may never have. Louisa comes across deliberately callous and catty, but people who think that don't know her. Her one rule is that she stays true to herself. If people don't get that, then she shows no concern for them what-so-ever. Afterall, if people want to box her in, or treat her with any form of contempt, then ditto. Kenzie Young Age: 17 Artistic Talent: Photography. Mackenzie "Kenzie" Young lived the high life in Rockford Hills, Los Santos. Always enjoying the life of a superstar aspiring to be either a model, or if all else fails a photographer. When she first came to Bullworth, she was a Prep. A scandal caused them to kick her out of their clique. She dated four of the prep boys at once, and got caught making out with a fifth at a social gathering. Kenzie is just a fun loving girl, who loves to enjoy her life. Photography always appealed to Kenzie. The beauty of the metaphor, that with one press of a button she can capture a single moment in time. To gaze over it and remember everything. Never allowing the image of that moment to grow hazy in her memories. In a way, everything she loves can stay completely immortal. Other Members *[[Art Freaks/Members#Anouk Émile|'Anouk Émile']], topiary enthusiast. *[[Art Freaks/Members#Xiu Sheng|'Xiu Sheng']], graphics editting talents. *[[Art Freaks/Members#Cheryl Linton|'Cheryl Linton']], violin. *[[Art Freaks/Members#Iris Miller|'Iris Miller']], sketch artist. '' *[[Art Freaks/Members#Suzanne Fields|'Suzanne Fields']], ''writer. Guidelines Just like any other clique on campus, they do have their own rules and guidelines. Unlike all the other cliques however, they are not so rigid with them. As it appears, the terms "leader" and "second-in-command" are more empty titles, which only have meaning when dealing with other cliques. Leadership= #When holding down turf in terms of evacuation, if the three leaders have to leave for whatever reason, the oldest member of the clique takes the leadership title in their absence. #Any girl seen abusing her authority will be stripped of her title, and never be asked to take place of a leader again, even if she is the oldest member. No second chances. #When faced with a decision that will affect the whole clique, a vote must be done. Whatever decision made, the leader must go by that, even if she doesn't agree. |-| Alliances and Enemies= #Any member of the clique may make an alliance with any student or clique in school, without having to consult the other members. The clique respects her choice, thinking she probably had her reasons and go with it. #The same can be said with enemies. Any student or clique who causes any intentional harm, and declines to make ammends to that Art Freak girl, her fellow clique members support her, turning that student or clique into an enemy. |-| Membership= #Have some artistic talent and a girl? You're in. #That being said, the girls try to make sure there is some artistic diversity. Allowing only one girl with that particular skill set. However they don't just kick a girl out, if someone better comes along. They stick by their friends. #To recruit another girl, all members have to agree. They all have to hang around together after all. Kendra, Louisa and Kenzie make sure there is no tension between the girls. #The only way a girl can be excluded is if she is deliberately trying to exclude other members, acting hostile, or causing tension without due cause. Usually the other girls will try to resolve the situation as fast as possible. If it esculates too high to be resolved, then the girl has to leave. This has never happened, but is there just in case. |-| Activities= #Any group related activities - such as the yearbook for example - all girls have to participate for the activity to happen. They are arranged as a fun thing for the girls to do together. #Any member of the clique can suggest activities, regardless of her status in the clique. Whoever that girl is she is put in charge to over see the project, if they choose to go ahead with it. |-| History The clique has done nothing greatly historic, because they mostly stick to themselves. Anything worth remembering is usually done in clique, and chronicled in their year book. The only dent they have made in the school history, is how they made enemies with all other cliques. Information Territory= Bully 2015-10-20 00-52-41-49.png| Art Classroom Bully_2015-12-25_21-07-42-99.png| Main School Building Bully_2015-12-25_21-08-21-13.png| Girl's Dorm Common Room *Second floor of the Main School Building. *Art Classroom *Girls' Dorm common room. |-| Hierarchy Ranking= The school ranking system goes; #Jocks and Cheerleaders #Greasers #Preps #Bullies #'Art Freaks' #Nerds #Non-Clique Students They are tougher than the Nerds, but are often pushed around by the Bullies. The Townies are not included in the ranking system. |-| Allies and Enemies= Allies *Becky Delaney *Sarah Bennett *Joshua Hyde *Pete Kowalski *Milo Lopez *The other members of the Performing Arts club. Enemies *Bullies *Nerds *Preps *Greasers *Jocks *Townies *Cheerleaders Neutral *Gary Smith - Only because he deems them too small time to pay any attention to. *Non-Clique Students |-| Uniform= The Art Freaks appears to not have a definite uniform. They wear the ordinary attire of the non-clique students, but customized in some way. (Only Iris adds no personal touches.) Some however choose not to wear the uniform at all, or wear a white shirt, with clothes of their own choosing. Cheryl however wears the jock uniform. The only common theme is "Add your own personality to your uniform," and the girls have achieved that. |-| Trivia= *The Art Freaks are Bullworth Academy's only all girl clique. *They are also the only clique to have a little kid as a member. *They are quite open about the fact that they want Becky Delaney to join them. They are that desperate to get her to join, they made a page for her in their yearbook as an honorary member, and always join in her protests. *Just like the Greasers, they have two second-in-commands. (Louisa and Kenzie.) |-| Yearbook The girls of the Art Freaks make their own yearbook, separate from the main school one. They make their own yearbook, as a private thing, to chronicle the history of the clique, even though it will probably be dissolved after all the girls graduate. Their circulation is only eight copies, sometimes one or two more if they are trying to get someone else to join. The Art Freaks Yearbook can be found in full here. Related Pages *''Tis The Season'; Kendra, Louisa and Kenzie played a role in the plot. '' Ask The Art Freaks How this works is, in the comments section ask a question with the name of one of the three girls (Kendra, Louisa or Kenzie), or all three. I will reply to them in character. This is just for a bit of fun. Not required. Before asking questions, please read these three simple guidelines; #Asking one of the girls opinions on an OC will most likely receive a ''"Who? Never heard of them." ''comment. The girls only exist in my own personal fanon universe, and only know canon characters and my OCs. #The other five members can't be asked questions on this page, go to the members page for that. #Only comments stated to be questions will be answered in character. All normal comments will be answered by me of course. '''Ask The Art Freaks Q&A is currently unavailable, as their creator has difficulties with logging in.' Category:Fanfictional Cliques Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction Category:Art Freaks Category:Fanfictional Girls